World Changing 'Good Luck' Charm
by Logan'slover
Summary: A class goes to Avenger Tower for their senior trip. They meet Batman and Bane at a Ball. Why is Bane becoming protective of one of the students. Will he still try to take over the world or will she show him the light?
1. Chapter 1: Avengers, Batman, or Bane

**I don't own Batman, Bane, League of Shadows, or the Avengers.**

##########################################################################

_For a week, my classmates and I have been at Avenger Tower. This is our Senior Class Trip. We will be at the Tower for three weeks, helping Stark, Banner, and Foster with their experiments. Stark agreed to the trip and sent his jet._

_The three chaperones are science teachers and named Misters Davis, Jones, and Thompson. The other students are Derek, Dallas, Garret, Seth, Jason, Fred, Kit, Thomas, Harry, and Jake. I am the only girl and the youngest at fifteen._

_Eight more females were supposed to come but they didn't get to the jet in time. They called Mister Davis later, yelling in outrage, which everyone heard. They thought the jet would wait because they are popular cheerleaders._

_Because of my age and being the only girl, the others are supposed to watch out for me. They don't pay to close of attention because they don't like me. It doesn't bother me, since I rarely do anything by myself anyway. The teachers usually get angry._

_Tonight is a ball that we all have to go to. Pepper Potts took me, Natasha Romanov, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Betty Ross, and Peggy Carter to her favorite shop. We each got dresses, though Darcy's took longer due to her big chest._

_My shin-length dress is light blue with ruffles along the bottom and along the collar. The collar is around my biceps, instead of on my shoulders, very low-cut. The cloth around my waist is dark blue, bringing out my eyes._

_Tony took the Avengers and the rest of my group to get their own suits, though he didn't need one. They have the same black coats, pants, but different colored shirts. Thor and Steve were difficult because of their huge, muscular bodies._

All of us are at the Ball. I am on the arm of Steve Rogers, who is taking me around the room. Even though I normally don't like being the center of attention but Steve is big and scary so I feel safe right now. As long as Steve is next to me.

Everyone steps to the side, allowing a huge man to step up to us. I tense, taking one step behind Steve, a little scared. The man looks down at me, before looking at Steve. Tony walks up to us, with Pepper, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha.

"Bruce Wayne. I wasn't aware that you were in Manhattan." Tony announces, smiling nicely and shaking the new man's hand.

'_Wayne._' My mind shockingly says, remembering the comics. '_I didn't think he would be here since he's a DC comic, not a Marvel._'

Bruce steps closer to me. I'm not scared, knowing that he isn't a bad guy but a superhero. He seems to notice that I'm not scared of him anymore, smiling nicely at me. My lips quickly turn up into a smile as I take a step closer to him.

"May I have this dance, Beautiful Lady?" He asks, stepping closer to me and offering me his left hand, bowing a little bit.

My right hand gently sets on his palm, his fingers clasping over mine. He twirls me out, onto the dance floor. I smile as we begin dancing. His arms lift me up, taking my feet from the floor. I gasp out, arms wrapping around his neck.

We twirl around the room, moving gracefully. He is holding me almost effortlessly, smiling down at me. I laugh, feeling like a princess with her knight in shinning armor. He doesn't stop twirling us around, grinning nicely at me.

"Mister Wayne. Are you sure that you don't want to dance with me?" A snobby, gravel-like female voice says from the left.

My smile fades, seeing a beautiful blond woman standing next to us. Wayne will want to dance with her and not an Ugly Freak of Nature like me. My arms loosen, falling to my sides as he lowers me down until my feet touch the floor.

"Thanks for the dance." I whisper up at Wayne, unable to speak louder due to throat damage when I was a child.

Looking down at the middle of his black tie, I take a step backwards. His left arm wraps around my waist, yanking me to his side. He tucks me under his arm, glaring at the beautiful woman. Without a word, he forces me away, firmly but gently.

"You could dance with her, you know?" I tell him, looking down at the floor, not wanting to trip or see as he goes back to the woman.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, sorry about this but this is a robbery." A strange male voice says, like its coming through a speaker.

Bruce quickly forces me behind him as he turns to the voice, which was behind us. Oh my gosh! Its Bane (**from the movie Batman: Dark Knight Rises**), in his mask and coat. His body language screams out, lethal and deadly.

As Bruce tries to hide me, Bane's eyes zero on Bruce. Then his eyes travel down to me, sending fear racing thru my veins. Something changes in Bane's expression but I don't know what. He steps towards us, eyes not leaving me.

Quickly the Avengers come up to us. They stand in front of me and Bruce; not knowing that he's Batman. My classmates and teachers come up behind me. Bane's eyes travel to the others, looking them up and down, searching for weaknesses.

Men in uniforms, most likely Bane's men, come up, gathering around Bane. Bane says a command, in a language that I don't know. It starts his men into action, throwing themselves at the Avengers. I gasp, not wanting them to be hurt.

That's my downfall. Whenever I see anyone hurt or injured, it tends to trigger an over-developed nurturing streak. One that my older sister said would get me hurt one day. Strangely it works on animals and people who make fun of me.

Suddenly Bane barges past Bruce, stepping up to me. I step backwards, knowing that he doesn't care if he kills people, only loving one woman, Talia. My classmates step away from me, not going to protect me or care if I die.

"Run!" Bruce yells as he jumps on Bane's back, struggling to defeat him but not strong enough yet. "Run! Get her somewhere safe."

Mister Jones grabs my left wrist, yanking me into a run. I follow him but not wanting to leave the Avengers, knowing that I'll be safer with them. He drags me to the elevators, not stopping even when I stumble, quickly regaining my balance.

Suddenly an arm wraps around my waist, jerking me to a stop. Mister Jones turns to me as I hear Bane's strange breathing right behind me. I yelp out, before struggling to get free as he lifts my feet from the floor. My hands beat his arm as my legs kick.

"Let her go." Thor angrily demands, stepping in front of me, pointing his hammer at Bane. "She is under our protection."

Quickly Bane forces me behind him, pushing me to one of his men. That man grabs me with huge arms. Before I can struggle, he sprays something in my face. My eyes widen in fear, realizing that my body slumps down, not following my commands.

'_No. I don't want to be hurt!_' My mind screams in fear as blackness peacefully cocoons around me, sending me into a blissful oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2: Bane Saves

**Still don't own Avengers or Batman, or Bane. I only own Audrey and her past.**

**#########################################################################**

Loud angry voices jerk me awake. I whimper, trying to get away from the anger, not opening my eyes. When people get angry, they get abusive. The last time They were this mad, They decided to bury me alive for the fun of it.

Hearing Bane's strange voice, memories flash through my mind. Wondering where I am and what happened, my eyes slowly inch open. This bed is soft with comfy pillows under my head. The sheets are silk and feel good on my body.

This room is nice and kind of big. It has a full-sized bed, a nightstand, and a vanity desk with stool. Across from the bed are two open doors. One door leads to a bathroom while the other door leads to a closet. To the right of the bed is a closed door.

The angry voices are coming from outside that door. I sit up, looking all around, trying to find a way out. But there is nothing that I can use to escape. I climb off the bed, stumbling when I notice a manacle around my right ankle, chained to the floor at the end of the bed.

Kicking my foot, hoping to dislodge the chain so I can escape, my eyes stare at the foot. Realizing something, my hands pat down my body, checking for sore spots. My heartbeats slow down, noticing that no part of my body hurts.

Hands grab my shoulders, roughly pushing me to the side and tossing me onto the bed. I yelp out, struggling as the man climbs onto the bed, on top of me. Fear clouds my mind as I struggle against the man, terrified of him.

Barely I realize that his hands are ripping off my dress. My feet struggle to kick him, terrified. His legs quickly go over my thighs, pinning my legs in place, spread wide. My hands beat his chest before one of his hands grab them, pressing them against the mattress above my head.

My heartbeats are sped up in fear. The heart is threatening to pop out of my chest, through the ribcage. Its pounding so loudly that I think everyone can hear it. My mouth dries, no volume for screaming or begging for no pain.

Though I know that I'm not able to speak louder than a whisper, due to throat trauma as a child. That was one side-effect of being buried alive. Another side-effect was having weakened lungs, that won't let me do much physical exertion.

Instantly I know my life is going to drastically change. The crossroads coming up is going to decide which side of the road that the change will fall too; either good or bad. Though I know that if its bad, there will be lots of pain.

Hands clasp around my neck, squeezing painfully. My fingers dig at his hands as I struggle. Spots flash before my eyes as my blood rushes in my ears, blocking all sights and sounds. Trying for one more trick, my thumbs aim for his eyes.

Blackness wraps around me. Its thick and heavy, suffocating and drowning me. I struggle to force it back, not liking it. It gets heavier, forcing me to use almost all my strength. Slowly, it starts moving back, waiting on the edges of my horizon.

It takes me a couple minutes to realize that I'm in a moving vehicle. A thick blanket is wrapped snuggly around me. I tense, feeling safer in the blanket but scared of what happened, who has me, and what's going to happen next.

My eyes slowly open, scared of what I'll see. I'm in the passenger seat of a SUV. Bane is driving, not looking over at me. His expression is angry, hands holding onto the wheel dangerously. He mutters curses that I cannot understand.

Taking a deep breath, he slows down, stopping. My eyes turn to him, scared that he will hurt me now. On reflex, I hunch in on myself. My heartbeats sped up, mouth drying; no volume for screaming or begging for no pain.

"I stopped him before he could invade you." Bane whispers. "You need to get out. I can't protect you but they can."

My eyes look out my window, straightening up. Avenger Tower is right there, with the Avengers and Batman ready to do battle. I gasp, turning to Bane, puzzled as to why he's letting me go. His hands stay on the wheel, not going to stop me.

"You're letting me go." I whisper, happy at that. "Not that I'm not glad but why are you?" I hesitantly ask, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Because I can't keep you safe. I told them not too but they tried to…" He pauses, unable to say the word 'rape', though I can't either.

"Thank you." I whisper, right hand reaching for the door handle, before adding. "Thanks for not letting the other man hurt me."

"You don't have to worry about him anymore. I killed him, feeling his blood rush over my hands." He tells me, enjoying what he's remembering.

"Why couldn't you hurt me? You are known for being ruthless, not caring if you kill. Though you might just kill someone quickly." I hesitantly ask.

"Because you're like her. Sweet, innocent, fragile." He replies, looking at me sadly, like he's remembering his lost love.

"I'm sorry that you lost her." My voice is sad as my left hand reaches for his shoulder. "Life goes on and you meet them in the afterlife."

Quickly he clasps a metal band around my left wrist, letting it go. I gasp, bringing my arm to me as I stare at the band. His eyes gently look at me before he looks back out the front windshield. His right hand rises, making a shooing motion to the door.

My hand opens the door as he just stares at me in shock. Smiling a him, I climb out of the SUV. He just nods his head, before looking out the windshield. My hand shuts the door, realizing that he wants to leave as quickly as he can.

Once the door shuts, the SUV is racing away. I turn around, seeing the Avengers and Batman. Somehow Natasha seems to know what I went through. She barks out a command that I can't hear, before walking towards me.

"Are you hurt? Did he harm you?" Natasha worriedly asks, staying a couple steps away from me, not touching me at all.

"He didn't. He stopped the other man from hurting me." I mumble, glad that she's staying away from me, not feeling safe right now.

"Tell us what happened." Steve demands, stepping forward, assuming his 'Leader' personality, startling me badly.

I yelp out, jerking away from him, only seeing the bad guy attacking me again. He steps closer, sending me scuttling backwards, having to get away from him. I can hear shouts, but none of them are intelligible, reminding me of Them.

Suddenly I feel safe. Arms gently wrap around me, holding me close. My panicking stops as my body goes limp. He sits down on something, holding me on his lap like a child. I bury my face in his chest, scared of what is outside of his arms.

Soothing words wash through my head, calming me farther. This man, and Bane, are my only safety nets in this scary world. All I can think about is bad guys attacking me if this man lets me out of his arms. That thought scares me.


	3. Chapter 3: They Return and Tortured

Slowly my body calms down. The fear of the world outside his arms has dimmed, but there is still some fear left. I relax farther in the arms, knowing that he will not let anyone harm me. That is when I realize there is two people holding me.

My eyes slowly inch open, hesitantly at what I'll find. Bruce Wayne is on one side of me. Bruce Banner is on the other side of me. Both of them are sleeping, holding me close. Even though their arms are touching, they don't seem to mind.

The other Avengers are around the room, which is the one that I'm using in Avenger Tower. None of my teachers or classmates are in the room. It makes me sad but I know that they all hate me and wouldn't care if I was killed.

Not wanting them to wake up, I slip back into dreamland. My dreams are full of safeness and reassurance. Also in my dreams are Bane, who doesn't harm me. The last image before the alarm goes off is Bane putting the bracelet on me.

Slowly I sit up, stiff from sleeping in the same position for so long. My movements wake up Banner and Wayne. They sit up, slowly moving about so that they are sitting on the bed but leaving room for me to get off the bed.

I sit between them, not wanting to get off the bed, scared. Wayne gently brushes my hair back from my face, setting it behind my left ear. My cheeks redden as I smile at him, knowing that he isn't going to attack me but care for me like a brother.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Steve announces, staying in his chair, looking up at me with a sad, puppy look.

"Its ok." I reply, shrugging my shoulders like this happens every day, adding. "When people get that angry, they get mean."

"What do you mean?" Wayne demands, sitting straighter as everyone else looks at me like I have two heads now.

"Um." I pause, looking down at my lap. '_Do I tell them? Will they hurt me like Them? Am I safe or going to be tortured again?_'

"Its ok. None of us is going to harm you. I promise." Banner says, gently grasping my left hand which is closest to him.

"From kindergarten to high school, my classmates physically and mentally tortured me." I reply, before adding. "In eighth grade They buried me alive."

"What?" Everyone yells, standing up in outrage as I cringe from the sounds, not liking the loudness, terrified.

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I whimper, bringing my hands up, protecting my head as I cringe away from them.

Wayne and Banner stay on the bed, wrapping their arms around me protective. The others are on their feet, angry at what I've said. Tony is wringing his hands together, talking a mile a minute about some new invention he is planning.

Even Natasha, Clint, and Coulson are angry about what I've said. They are talking to each other, using facial expressions but no words. Their bodies are tense, like they are just waiting for the go ahead to seriously maim or kill someone.

"None of us will ever harm you." Banner vows, gently rubbing my hair. "You are safe here with us. We will protect you."

"That's right. None of us will harm you." Wayne adds, hugging me closer. "You are too precious to us for us to hurt."

I relax in their holds, trusting them. Right now, I trust them a little bit more than the others, because they aren't holding me or whispering reassurances to me. My eyes slowly open as I lower my arms from my head.

"But we couldn't find anything on you before you started school two years ago." Coulson demands, staring at me, puzzled.

"Um." I pause, unsure how to tell them that I'm from a different dimension. '_How am I going to get out of this?_'

Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes as I imagine what could happen if I tell them about my dimension. Lots of images flash thru my mind, each one more disturbing than the others. It sends chills up and down my spine.

They could kill me quickly, which I don't want but its my second resort. My first resort is not telling and everything will be normal again. The last resort is telling them and they experiment on me, causing lots of pain.

_Opening my eyes, I can see Them standing all around me. I am floating in the river that is by my parents first house in North Powder, Oregon. I scream out, struggling against Their hands holding me tightly, bruising my skin._

_Deven swims closer to me, smiling happily. He snuggly grips my neck, shoving me under the water, as everyone else lets me go. My hands claw at his hand, trying to get free, not wanting to die. He brings me back up, letting me gasp for air._

_For the next hour, he forces me under the water, letting me up for barely another breath. My lungs hurt, barely able to keep me conscious. The only way that I stay conscious is because I know that the Avengers and Batman or Bane will come rescue me._

"_Stupid, Bitch. I knew that you would wake up if you almost died." Deven pauses. "Now, you will watch as we kill you."_

_He forces me back down under the water. I struggle, hands and feet kicking out. He grins down at me as the others gather around us. Rylie pulls a knife, quickly stabbing my closest side. I scream out, water filling my mouth._

_More pain fills my body, all over. I violently struggle, trying to get away. As I scream, water hurts my throat. My lungs burn as I try to get air. I can see someone reaching for me, going to save me. _'I'm glad Barnes is here'_ my mind thinks._

Just as quickly as it came, the pain fades to phantom pain. I slump sideways, gasping for air. A hand soothingly brushes my hair back from my face. Tears slide down my cheeks, not wanting to die, feeling weak, like after I was buried alive.

"They killed me. It hurts." I moan, eyes tightly closed but feeling safe. "Don't let Them get me again." I beg, sounding childish.

"Where does it hurt?" Banner's soft voice asks as hands pat down my entire body, searching for injuries. "Shit!"

He curses as his left hand presses against my right side, drawing blood from the stab wound that Rylie did. I whimper from the touch. More hands touch my right ankle, which also causes me to jerk away from their touch.

They put cold gel on my wounds, that sting my flesh. Stars flash before my eyes as I bite my lower lip to keep from screaming. Barely can I hold back the scream of pain. As I try to get away, the hands wrap gauze around my injuries.

Whiteness wraps around me, trying to engulf me. I can feel everything but my body is numbing. Terrified, I struggle to force it back, not liking it. Its thick and heavy, suffocating and drowning me. I can hear scary animal sounds.

Suddenly it turns to blackness. Its promising that nothing bad will happen to me while I'm in it. Trusting it, I wrap the blackness around me in a blissful cocoon. Slowly I slip into a peaceful oblivion, full of safeness and calmness.


	4. Chapter 4: Someone's Past But Whoses?

Banner wraps Audrey's right ankle in gauze. The tendon had been cut though the wound is just a little cut, not very deep. There is also a small wound on her side though lots of blood. Whatever had happened, has given Audrey injuries.

_When Coulson asked about her history and how SHIELD couldn't find anything, she debated with herself about what to do. They all wanted to know but knew that whatever it was, was very traumatizing for her, maybe even damaging._

_Suddenly Audrey's body faded, turning into a black mist in the shape of her form. When Wayne touched her, his hand went thru the mist. Then she turned back into a solid form. She was coughing, like she was drowned, curled up._

Everyone is shocked about what happened. When Audrey was getting hurt, her body faded to black mist in the shape of her body. Stark's hand went thru her body when he tried to touch her. Then suddenly, she became a solid human again.

Her words of being killed made everyone angry. Wayne gently pushes her hair away from her face, showing her now calm face. Her eyes are rimmed red due to her crying. It makes everyone angry, wanting to kill whoever has hurt her.

_Ever since Audrey first showed up, everyone has felt protective of her. All the Avengers feel like older siblings and/or parents. Some of them, mostly the SHIELD agents, have never felt this strongly about anyone before, and never so quickly._

_She is pretty, on her way to beautiful, even though she is about seventeen. She has shoulder-length reddish-brown hair, creamy skin, and ruby full kissable lips. Her baggy blue jeans and long-sleeved blue blouse make her look pudgy._

_The real beauty in her-the beauty that made her so completely and utterly irresistible to him-laid in her ability to be demure in nature, but feisty when provoked. Innocence lighted the air around her, and he felt almost lecherous for having the audacity to be in her presence._

_There was something about her that draw people to her, wanting to protect her and belong to her in some way. Other people at SHIELD or Stark Industries hadn't dared to be rude or curse within her hearing after one glance into her innocent, trusting blue eyes._

_She has a way with the wild ones. With no effort at all she could tame the wildest men. Truth was nobody thinks she even wanted them tamed. It was just something about her that did it to them. She doesn't know it but she has all the males firmly under her thumb._

Even before, when she talked about her past, it made everyone angry. They will do everything in their power to keep her from being hurt like that again. None of them are going to let anyone harm her again, keep her with them, safe.

Thor leaves, planning on asking his father what is happening with Audrey. He's hoping that what is happening will be easy to fix. He knows that if its not, it will make all the Avengers more withdrawn. They will be shells of themselves.

Natasha, Clint, and Barnes head to SHIELD Headquarters. They are going to find everything in Audrey's past. When the class first showed up, SHIELD had files on each student but Audrey's file was smaller with only one sheet.

Wayne leaves, going to use his batman lair to find information on Audrey. He is wondering if he should take Audrey to Gotham and keep her safe there. But he also knows that Bane is still out there, though what Bane did is shocking.

Everyone has heard about Bane. He doesn't really care for anyone. Him showing concern for Audrey surprises everyone. But none of them were really surprise since Audrey is able to make everyone care for her.

Clint is planning on showing Audrey how to throw knives to protect herself. Natasha is going to show her how to fight. Barnes is planning on just following her everywhere to keep her safe. Batman is going to put a tracker on her.

Nothing like this has ever happened before, not even in SHIELD's files. It is surprising everyone, including that they can't find anything about her history. Her history is hidden, though she has said some things about her past.

All she has said is that she doesn't remember most of it, only that she knows what has happened. Her parents told her that she was made fun of. Though her family was always protective of her. She never went off alone, except on their farm.

#####################################################################################

After six hours, everyone is back at Avenger Tower. Audrey still hasn't woken up yet. None of the SHIELD agents have found anything about her past. Wayne did find something but hasn't told anyone until everyone is back.

_Since she was in kindergarten, she had her arms and legs broken, along with multiple rib bones. Each bone over and over again. In eighth grade, the entire class was invited to a birthday sleepover for one of the male classmates._

_During the night, they hit her over the head and put her in a coffin. They put the coffin in an already dug hole. She woke up while they were dumping dirt on the coffin. They could hear her screams but didn't stop, laughing._

_One of her classmates, that was her best friend and left in third grade, came. He rescued her from the coffin, killing all the classmates. He performed CPR on her, getting her breathing again. Then he took her to the closest hospital._

_She woke up when she was brought into the hospital. But a doctor, an uncle to one of her classmates, strangled her so that she couldn't say who buried her alive. She fell into a coma that she didn't waken from._

_The doctors said that if she ever woke up from the coma, the damage to her lungs would force her to only being able to breath with a oxygen tube. Also the damage to her vocal cords, from her screams, would've strained the muscles, making her unable to speak._

_She was pronounced brain dead after a few weeks of being in the coma. Then she was taken off life support. Her family sent her body to Klamath Falls, where she was buried next to her ancestors. They moved there at the end of that school year._

_Marcus, the best friend who killed the classmates, was sent to prison. He hasn't gotten out yet and has been withdrawn ever since he heard that she was taken off life support. Though he does finish every fight that is forced upon him._

But that cannot be their Audrey. Because that Audrey was born in 1986 and would be 25 if she survived. Their Audrey is only about seventeen, though she does remember television shows and movies from the 90's.


	5. Chapter 5: Him

**Sorry it has taken a while to get this chapter out. Sorry this chapter is short. My muse is on vacation. I'm doing another Hobbit story but this one doesn't have Avengers in it, though it does have Audrey. I still don't own Avengers, Batman, or Bane. Though I do own Audrey and the 'Reaper' in this story. He is based off a close friend of mine who I haven't seen in a couple years.**

**#####################################################################################**

REAPER POV:

Fear grips him as he reads the newspaper. Audrey is on the front page, happy as she dances with Bruce Wayne. The headline 'Danger at the Ball!' along with the article makes him see red, not wanting her to be in danger again.

Even though she looks young, he knows its her. She has the same innocent look and the big sapphire blue eyes that actually sparkle like diamonds. His Audrey had those exact same eyes, usually shinning with humor.

When she died, it broke his heart. His younger sister was no longer on Earth for him to protect or to care about. Everything turned dark and gray, no happiness, no colors, no sunshine. He tried to end his life, but kept getting saved.

But now, after he has seen her again, all the colors are back and more vibrant than before. It seems like the sun has finally come out after years of darkness. All thanks to his Sister, the one he has to save and keep safe, forever.

It must have been the magic that his cell mate, Snake-Eyes, did. Snake-Eyes wanted Reaper to be happy again and asked the 'Spirits' to help. They must have brought Audrey here from somewhere else, where she survived.

Since he found her again, he will escape and keep her safe forever. No matter what, he will keep her safe, no matter what. If he has too, he will take her far away so that he can better protect her. Someplace warm and easy to keep safe.


	6. Chapter 6: Him Part 2

**Sorry this has taken so long to come out.**

**I don't own Avengers or Batman. All I own is Audrey and the Reaper.**

**#####################################################################################**

**THREE DAYS LATER:**

Finally he has made it to Manhattan. He doesn't have to sleep as often, due to the super soldier serum. When he was first put in the prison, they gave him the super soldier serum and other drugs that the military was doing.

The drugs repair any wound, even amputation, and also has 'muscle memory'. His body knows how to use any weapon and reacts faster than he can think. Now he is an unkillable, unstoppable killing machine. He has tried to kill himself but can't.

Crouching on a tree branch, he stares down at a clearing in Central Park. Audrey and two older men are sitting on a blanket, having a picnic. On other blankets around the clearing are twelve others who he don't know.

Audrey seems to be tense around the others. She only relaxes with the two men she's sitting with. They stay close to her, offering her comfort and reassurance. They have older sibling vibes towards Audrey, not lovers vibe.

The bigger and buffer man has been carrying Audrey everywhere and seems to enjoy it, smiling down at her. Her right ankle is wrapped in gauze. Also her right side seems sensitive, making her wince every time something touches it.

Quickly he jumps from the tree in front of Audrey. As she yelps out, he grabs her running away. One smaller blond man and the long-haired brown haired man with a metal man are the only people who can keep up with him.

Setting her down on her feet, he turns around, attacking the two men. They are very strong, but he is faster and a better fighter. They try to overpower him by working together, but he gets out of every trap. He beats them back.

Running away from them, he notices that Audrey has taken off. He chases after her smell, wild flowers and strawberries. The smell is something that he remembers from when they were kids. Its stayed with him even after he dated other women.

She is heading back towards the others. But he reaches her before she gets halfway, grabbing her again. Easily he runs off, holding her off the ground. She screams out, small fist hitting him, trying to get free. But he will never let her go, going to keep her safe.

It doesn't take very long before he gets to his SUV. He forces her into the driver's door, sliding her over to the middle seat. Sliding in next to her, his right arm wraps around her waist as she tries to escape out the passenger door.

Holding her close, he drives away. Due to his reflexes, he can go a hundred or more miles per hour and not get into an accident. She gasps, bringing her hands up, covering her eyes. Her body turns towards the back of the seat, away from the windshield.


	7. Chapter 7: Bane's POV

**Sorry this has taken a while. I haven't stopped any of my stories but I just don't know how to continue on yet. Also, I still don't own the Avengers or Batman characters. If I did, I wouldn't write, just be hanging out with the characters all the time, making my significant other jealous.**

**#####################################################################################**

Hours later, he slows down at a ship port. I tense, wondering if he's going to kill me or sell me. His right arm tightens around my waist, keeping me against his side. This entire time I have been getting more and more terrified.

_The first couple hours, I had my face turned away from the front windshield. I don't like driving fast because my reflexes are slow. When someone drives too quickly, it always seems like we are going to drive off the road or get into an accident._

_The slow reflexes is something that I've had since I was buried alive. I don't know if its from the plague, being buried, or the post traumatic stress disorder. All I know is that I don't remember much before I was buried alive._

I tense as he gets out of the pickup, keeping me pressed close to him. He forces me towards the closest ship. It doesn't look creepy but I think it's a slave ship or something like it. I start twisting and squirming, struggling to get away.

He is Mexican-American with not to dark skin. His black hair and black eyes make him handsome. He has a dangerous aura to him that screams out alpha maleness. That, an old cut down his left cheek, and a dirt-like smell makes him even more handsome.

An alpha male. Men defined by an inherent lawlessness. One could never be completely certain what an Alpha Male would do if he, or those he considered his, were threatened. They obey only their own code. Either stay in his protected circle or as far away from his line of sight as possible.

There seems to be something familiar about him but I don't know what. All I know is that he keeps sending me a reassuring feeling but I fight it back since he kidnapped me and hasn't said anything yet. My feelings are fighting against each other.

Halfway of me wants to trust him while the other half is worried about what he's going to do to me. Since he is so strong, he can do anything; torture, kill me, or far worse, take my virginity. I can handle the first two but not the last.

Suddenly I'm yanked away from him. An arm is around my waist, forcing me behind a big person. I can tell its Bane from the way he breathes. Hope fills me, praying that he will take me back to the Avengers and still won't harm me.

Feeling safe again, my body relaxes. Pain fills my chest, having been there before but I'm only aware of it now. My right hand presses against my chest, wanting to stop the pain but unable to since its inside the body.

Blackness surrounds me, leaving nothing else in view. Uh oh! Knowing that I've panicked too much, sending me unconscious, I struggle to calm down. If I don't, I might never wake up again. It takes a while for me to calm and slip asleep.

#####################################################################################

Bane catches the girl as she collapses, unconscious. She had awakened a strangely protective streak in him. He would kill any asshole that tried to touch her. She is fragile and precious, to be cared for, not despoiled or abused.

Her face is sweet, youthful, innocent, and utterly beautiful. While her mind is steeped in dreams, she is unconscious, vulnerable, entrusted to his care. He will do everything in his power to keep her safe, even kill the pope.

His hands give the girl to one of his men, Kit. Kit takes her back to their vehicle. Once Bane gets rid of This Bad Guy, then he will take her back to the Avengers and hopefully, they will be able to keep her safe this time.

If they don't, he will kidnap her and take her someplace safe. He will not let anything happen to this girl. He is pure and innocent, something that he hasn't been in years. Also none of his men have been innocent or pure in years.

He feels very protective of the girl, like an older brother, father-figure. He knows she was created to be protected and that he was created to do the protecting. No matter what, he will keep her safe, even if it kills him, he vows.

That is why he gave her the bracelet. It has a tracking device in it so that he will always know where she is. Its hard to get off, because the metal is hard and clamped shut. Though its also waterproof, fireproof, and weatherproof.

This Bad Guy attacks him. He has lots of strength and a healing ability. Bane punched the man's face, making a gash on the man's cheek, that healed within a minute. The man keeps sending Bane's men closer to the vehicle.

It makes Bane mad, because the man is getting closer to the girl. He knows that Kit will move the vehicle if the man gets too close. If the man wins, Kit will drive the girl back to the Avengers. Bane made sure Kit knew the plan.

In this battle, both this man and Bane are equally matched. Neither one can get the upper hand for very long and keep it. It doesn't take very long before Bane's men are on the ground, unconscious, unable to get up, or dead.


	8. Chapter 8: Running and Skirmish

**Still don't own anything, just Audrey. Ho this chapter is good. I know the basic outline of how this story ends. There will be a Part 2 later. Don't know anything about that one yet. Hope you enjoy.**

**#####################################################################################**

Seeing Bane fall, Kit quickly drives away, terrified of the Reaper. The girl is unconscious on the backseat. Her breathes are slow and shallow. But at least they are steady. Though her color is slowly returning to a healthy pink.

_He knows about the Reaper, having seen him in action. The Reaper is as bad as the Winter Soldier was. He has killed all those that he has come up against, brutally like he doesn't have any morals. It was said that he doesn't have any feelings._

_Kit is taking the girl back to the Avengers because that's what Bane wanted. He will do whatever Bane wants because Bane is the Leader. Though if the Avengers cannot keep the girl safe, Bane entrusted the girl's safety to Kit._

Uh oh! Kit mentally curses as he sees Reaper chasing after the SUV. The Reaper is fast, but Kit keeps pressing down on the gas pedal, not wanting Reaper to get the girl. He fishtails around a corner, briefly getting out of Reaper's sight.

Suddenly Kit slams on the brakes as the girl changes into a white mist. His right arm reaches back, going to check on her pulse. The fingers slide through the mist. He pulls his hand back, worried about the girl, unsure what's going on.

Before he can do anything else, the Reaper lands on top of the SUV. Cursing again, Kit stomps on the gas. The Reaper falls off the back, before running after the SUV again. Kit keeps ahead of the Reaper, having to save the girl.

Checking on the girl again, he breathes easier, happy at what he's seeing, seeing that she's back and not the mist. She is a healthy pink, breathing evenly. Her body is just in a healing sleep, not a coma or anything else.

The Reaper tears off the back, passenger door. Holding onto the roof with one hand, his other hand reaches in for the girl. Kit's right hand lets go of the steering wheel. Pulling his gun, he points it at the Reaper, firing.

The Reaper falls off the SUV, landing in the dirt. Kit continues to drive, glad that he got the Reaper away from the girl. He breathes easier. The girl jerks into a sitting position, gasping in shock, eyes looking all around.

She gasps, seeing the gaping door. Kit continues to drive fast, mentally calculating on how to get back to Manhattan. He brings himself back to the present as the girl climbs into the front passenger seat. She buckles herself in, hands shaking in fear.

"I'm taking you to the Avengers. Bane said you would be safe there." Kit tells her, heart easing as most of her fear fades.

"Thanks for…" She pauses, before adding. "Everything."

"Don't worry. I will keep you safe." Kit tells her, knowing that he will keep it, forever.

#####################################################################################

Hours later, he decides to get something to eat. It has been hours since he last saw the Reaper. He is hoping that the Reaper has given up hope for now. Though he knows that the Reaper will probably try to get the girl again.

The girl hasn't said anything, keeping her eyes on the windows, never him. He isn't sure why she won't but isn't going to push her. He doesn't want to upset the balance that they have found, knowing that she's fragile right now.

Usually he would steal the food but doesn't think that the girl would like that. So he will get her legally obtained food. Then he will call the Avengers or Batman, to say where they are and that he is bringing her back to them.

He pulls into a Pilot parking lot. They have drinks and a Subway inside. Part of the Pilot building, the outside, is being remodeled. There are a lot of construction workers, some wolf whistling at the girl, who doesn't seem to notice.

Kit climbs out, waiting by the front of the SUV until the girl comes up to his side. Looking all around, he leads the way into the gas station, grocery store. She seems nervous but not terrified of him but everyone else.

He steers her to the Subway section of the store. Keeping his attention on everyone and thing in the store. They both order sandwiches, getting drinks and chips. She stays close to him, not liking anyone else getting too close.

Once they have used the bathroom, they get back into the SUV with their food. She also has a candy bar for later. Her hands stick it in the door, between the arm rest and the rest of the door. It will be safe there until she eats it.

'Crap!' Kit's mind growls out, remembering that he hasn't called the Avengers or Batman. "I want you to stay here. I have to make a phone call." Kit tells the girl.

She nods, relaxing back in her seat. Her hands unwrap her sandwich, beginning to eat. Knowing she will be ok until he gets done, he climbs out, walking back into the building. His eyes keep looking back at her, worried.

Using a phone, he calls the number that Bane made him memorize. Batman instantly answers, clearly tracing the call. Kit tells him where he is and that he's bringing the girl back to Manhattan. He says that Bane told him to bring the girl to the Avengers.

Hanging up, Kit walks back out to the SUV. Ten construction workers are in a circle on the side of the passenger side of the SUV. The passenger door is open and the girl isn't in the seat. Kit rushes to the group of construction workers.

The girl is in the middle of the circle, arms wrapped around herself. The workers are making lewd marks to her, touching her, trying to act like macho men. She is not giving them any signals except being terrified with wide eyes.

Kit barges into the circle, having to save the girl. Her eyes light up, seeing him. A pudgy, balding worker grabs the girl, forcing her towards him. She yelps out, struggling against his grip, trying to get back to Kit, scared.

The worker drags the girl away as the others attack Kit. She struggles against the man, stomping on one foot, before swinging her elbow back, breaking the man's nose. He grabs his nose, stumbling backwards.

She turns to help Kit, kicking out at the closest worker's left knee, dropping him to the floor. The balding, pudgy worker picks up a steel pipe. He grabs the girl, turning her to him, before slamming the pipe into the girl's left temple, knocking her to the ground, unconscious.

Kit's anger grows, seeing the sight. He easily defeats the workers, very good at fighting, having been taught by Bane. He was the best apprentice that Bane has ever had, besides Talia, who was also trained by her father.

Soon the construction workers are on the ground, either unconscious or dead but he doesn't care. He rushes over to the girl, kneeling down beside her. His anger returns more powerful, seeing a gash on her left temple, from the ear to eye-tip.

Not caring about anything else, only having to protect her, he stitches up the gash, before wrapping gauze around her head, only over her eyes. She might be scared when she wakes up, but when that happens, he will explain everything.

Setting her back on the passenger seat, he climbs into the driver's seat. Starting the engine, he races away from the scene, hearing police and ambulance sirens in the distance. The Pilot employees must have called the cops during the fight.


	9. Chapter 9: Confusing End To The Battle

**Sorry this has taken so long. No computer, working on a garden, and trying to find a job has been really stressful. Also I had trouble figuring out where this story is going.**

**Two Days Later:**

Batman is in the shadows, watching as a beat up SUV drives into the underground parking lot of Avenger Tower. The other Avengers and SHIELD agents are around the property, making sure that the Reaper hasn't followed the SUV.

_Yesterday, the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver showed up. They are also Avengers though were seeing the world for the first time. Since they were captured and experimented on when they were little. They also tried to find their father._

Kit is taking a long way to get back to Avenger Tower. He doesn't want Reaper to catch up to him so is leading Him on a merry chase. The Avengers aren't happy but Audrey is terrified right now, cringing away whenever anyone is close to her.

Since she can't see, she believes everyone is going to harm her. Strangely, she doesn't seem to believe that Kit is trying to save her. All she says is that '_you're Todd. He didn't like seeing me bleed or want to hurt me._'

Captain America goes over to the SUV. He is going to get Audrey out of the SUV and into the Tower. If the Reaper tries to attack, Quicksilver will grab Audrey, taking her up the stairs. He is faster than the Reaper, hopefully.

_Nobody is sure why the Reaper took Audrey. She isn't known around the city yet as their friend. All anyone knows is that Wayne danced with her at a party. Everyone was planning on keeping her at the Tower for protection._

_Wayne and Banner have become close to Audrey. They and the other Avengers and friends, have started thinking of Audrey as their younger sister. She is fragile and precious, to be cared for, protected by evil people and things._

_In the time that everyone has spent with Audrey, she has started coming out of her shell. She laughs more, making jokes, and starting hugs. Before, she said that she doesn't like people touching her unless she knows its coming._

_But now, since she got attacked, she might revert back to her scared self. Nobody wants to see that, liking it more when she's bubbly, fun, and outgoing self. It was amazing, easier to talk to her, when she came out of her shell._

Captain America helps Audrey out of the passenger seat. Her hands are clenched onto his shirt at his shoulders. Once he sets her down on her feet, she keeps a hold of him, knowing he won't let anything happen to her.

Batman tenses in fear, hearing static over his earpiece. His eyes look around the parking lot, noticing the other man climbing out of the driver's side. That man follows Captain America and Audrey towards the elevator.

'_Reaper is attacking the right side._' Black Widow's voice comes thru Batman's earpiece, along with Captain America's earpiece.

Quicksilver races in, grabbing Audrey and putting her in a bridal-carry position. He races to the stairs, going up them. Captain America turns, getting his shield ready, going to stop the Reaper from getting to Audrey.

Batman stays in the shadows but going to help stop the Reaper too. He watches as the other man prepares himself. He will do anything to keep the promise to Bane, even die if he knows that Audrey will be safe.

The three of them wait patiently. Soon, Black Widow steps into the parking lot. Her outfit is slashed in spots but she isn't bleeding. She walks straight up to Captain America, hugging and kissing him passionately.

"Reaper gave up. SHIELD took him to the Helicarrier. He's going to be put in the Hulk's cage. Hopefully he won't get free." Black Widow explains.

The three men relax. JARVIS is most likely telling Quicksilver and the friends of the Avengers. Quicksilver was supposed to take Audrey to where Pepper, Jane, and Darcy are holed up, in a room that the Hulk can't break into.


	10. Chapter 10: Other Dimensions Part 1

**Sorry that the other version of this chapter wasn't finished. I didn't look it completely over before posting it. Sorry. But I have finished this chapter so please enjoy it.**

**#####################################################################################**

Fury bangs his hands down on the table top. He can't believe that the Reaper wants to see Audrey and won't say anything until they talk. The Reaper has an unnatural connection to Audrey, one that Fury doesn't like.

Kit, Wayne, Wanda, Pietro, Fury, and the Avengers are talking together. They are wondering what to do, not wanting Audrey to talk with Reaper but wanting to know what Reaper has to say. But the decision will have to wait.

_Right now, Audrey is in her bedroom. She is so terrified that she still doesn't believe anyone when they say that she's safe. Mostly she spends her time in a ball on the bed, listening to country music or sitting in the silence._

_Banner checked her temple and says they can take off the gauze in a week. He wants the wound to be healed a little bit more before attempting to see if she can see. Right now, the wound is awful and seems to be infected._

_Kit says that Bane will be coming back to the city. He feels super protective of Audrey and will do anything to keep her safe. Already he has killed to protect her and will do so again, no matter what. He is bringing his villain friends from Gotham._

_Wayne isn't too happy about that but can't stop it. The more people that will be protecting Audrey are better, so no one can hurt her. He doesn't want anything to happen to her, feeling like an older brother to her._

_Bucky is feeling useless because he can't protect her by himself. Strangely, he feels like a failure when others have to help protect her. The Soldier part of him is saying that she's his Handler, one that he has to protect, no matter what._

"Ok. When Audrey's temple is healed, she will see Reaper, if she wants too. All of us will be there to protect her." Fury decides.

"Sir, we have a problem." Maria's puzzled voice comes over the speaker phone, having been checking Audrey's blood sample.

"What is the problem, Agent Hill?" Fury demands; having a bad feeling and wondering if he should just quit his job now.

"We examined her blood. Records say that she died in 2000, when she was in eighth grade." Maria explains.

Everyone remembers that night when she admitted that she got abused as a child. That is when Wayne remembers the information he got. Something he once heard when he was a child comes back to him.

"Does anyone know about Stan Lee?" Wayne asks, getting puzzled looks, though Stark seems to be realizing something.

"How could that be possible? Isn't dimension travel impossible? That wasn't proven." Stark questions as he instantly plans on building a device.

"Stan Lee didn't have Avengers or Mutants in his dimension. He wrote down lots of things and suddenly disappeared." Wayne answers the unspoken question from the others.

"That could be why she suddenly trusted you at the ball." Steve says, thinking back on how Audrey has been acting.

"Do we get her to admit it or just tell her that we know?" Banner asks, looking down at the tablet that is showing the live feed of Audrey's room.

"We tell her. She might be more forthcoming on everything if she realizes that we know about her being from a different Earth." Wayne answers.

"Sir," JARVIS interrupts, waiting until Stark looks up at him, before adding. "Bane and his friends will arrive tomorrow."

"Ok. They can stay on the floor below Rogers and Barnes." Stark decides. When everyone looks at him, he adds. "This way, the Villains have to go through the super-soldiers before getting to Audrey."

"Who all is Bane bringing?" Steve asks. "So we know how many to look out for and to know their skills and stuff."

"Bane has brought Mister Joker, Mister Riddler, Mister Two-Face, Mister Freeze, Miss Poison Ivy, Miss Catwoman, and Miss Harley Quinn."


	11. Chapter 11: Other Dimensions Part 2

**Here is the next installment of this story. Hopefully the twist is not too confusing. Italics are parts of a video. Hopefully everyone likes it.**

Everyone is in the conference room. They are making plans on how to keep Audrey safe. The Joker isn't making much of a contribution, more sully now since he found out Audrey's name. He had lots of ideas before arriving at the Tower.

"Sir," Jarvis' voice breaks in, startling everyone. Once he gets Stark's attention, he adds. "Miss Dallas is moving about her suite, looking for an escape route."

A video of Audrey's suite appears above the middle of the table. _She has her right hand on the wall, guiding her way around the room._ Everyone watches as she takes tiny steps so that she doesn't hit anything. _She only stumbles a couple of times._

_Once she finds the door, she opens it, stepping out of the room into the hallway. Suddenly the Joker is in front of her._ Everyone else stares at where the Joker was sitting; only now realizing that it's empty and no one had noticed him leaving.

_The Joker says something, making Audrey tense. He keeps talking, in a soothing manner. Her head cocks to the side, listening to whatever he is saying. Slowly her body relaxes, before she lunges forward, hugging him._

In a flash the Avengers, Barnes, Coulson, Fury, and Villains race out of the room and to Audrey's floor. They are wondering how she can trust the Joker so easily when she doesn't trust anyone else right now. She still doesn't trust Wayne or Banner.

On Audrey's floor, Joker and Audrey are sitting on the couch, talking. They aren't talking about anything serious, only about movies and people. Joker is telling about some of his brushes with the Batman and Robin.

"What is going on?" Wayne yells out as they enter the suite, making Joker and Audrey jump. Realizing what he did, Wayne's voice softens. "How could you trust him, a bad guy, when you can't trust me or Banner?"

"Because I've known him longer than you guys and I trust him to not hurt me." Audrey replies, like this happens every day.

"Could you explain to us how you know him and trust him?" Stark demands, before he adds shocking stuff. "He's killed people and doesn't care who he kills."

"Ok. It's story time." Audrey replies, turning to everyone, though not getting off the couch. "Remember when I said that I was abused?"

"Of course we remember that. We tried to get you to explain why you fade but then we were so happy that you weren't killed." Coulson answers.

"I was born in 1986. I had one older sister, Jessica, and a younger brother, Brandon. I couldn't say his name so he became Bub. He was two years younger than me." Audrey pauses, right hand reaching for the Joker's left hand.

"When around other kids our age, she was made fun of because she had an overbite and had trouble saying letters. She became withdrawn but Jessica and I usually tried to include her." The Joker pauses, squeezing Audrey's hand, gently.

"In elementary and middle school, my classmates made fun of me, beat me, and broke my bones. I don't remember them, only faces and some of the names they called me. It was after I woke up in the hospital that they asked me about my repeatedly broken bones." Audrey pauses.

"She didn't tell us about the bones or the beatings. It was only later, when I found out how bad it was. That is what made me start hating bullies." The Joker stops, looking at Audrey.

"After Christmas, when I was in eighth grade, my classmates decided to bury me alive for the fun of it." Audrey takes a deep breath. "Where I come from, They killed my family. First was my brother, They thought that my family could live without me but not without my brother."

"Here, when we were trying to save her from the coffin, one of _them_" Joker says 'them' like it's the worst curse word ever. "_They_ gave me the scars." He adds, gesturing to his mouth, the corners which have been torn wider.

"I woke up in the hospital three months later, unable to remember the burial, the beatings, the brand." Audrey remembers, left fingers touching her right wrist.

"Better than me." The Joker darkly laughs. "I went on a rampage, killing _them_ like the scum _they_ were. The police didn't put _them_ in jail because there was no witnesses and I wasn't able to talk."

"Nobody wanted to take me in. Grandmother said it was my fault," Audrey looks down, before adding. "She had just lost her husband a couple months before, it broke her heart and she died less than a month later. Hap and Cyndy thought I would never wake up and left for Portland."

A loud thud startles everyone, stopping the story. Joker wraps his arms around Audrey, comforting her. The Villains and everyone else look at Fury, who is taking his right fist out of the hole in the wall that he just did.

"How could anyone do that?" He demands, looking over at Audrey and hating anyone that has ever hurt her before.

"Maybe the Reaper is someone that wants to finish what the classmates started?" Stark blurts out, mind working quickly.

"The Reaper," The Joker answers, chuckling, before he gently kisses the top of Audrey's head. "No, he would never do that. He is the only one that ever protected Audrey besides the family."

"That's why he's familiar." Audrey asks, lifting her head. "I wasn't too scared of him but was scared of how easily I trusted him."

"Do you remember him? He's Marcus." The Joker says, slowly loosening his arms when he realizes that Audrey isn't scared of the noise anymore.

"He's Marcus!" Audrey exclaims, smiling as she thinks. "I remember when we met and the day he left. But he never called, wrote, or came back."

"In your place he didn't." Joker soothing says. "But here, he came back every summer. You guys were inseparable. Dad was concerned at how quickly you came out of your shell during the summer but would always clam up during the school year."

Fury steps out of the suite, into the hallway. He pulls out his phone, going to get the Reaper out of the cage and tell him what's going on. This way, he can help protect her and the Avengers and Villains can watch over how he acts to her.


	12. Chapter 12: The Truth About Loki

**Sorry it has taken so long to update. My muse was slow about all my stories. Hopefully you like this new chapter.**

_It has been two days since the Joker and Audrey admitted they were siblings. The Reaper came by. Once he heard everything, he instantly became one of the people that Audrey trusts. She is slowly coming out of her shell again._

_Thor had some business to take care of in Asgard. He left yesterday, taking Jane, Darcy, and Erik with him. Erik is having a hard time after Loki brainwashed him, so everyone thought that the trip would help him. Darcy mostly went to take care of Erik._

Everyone is sitting down in the living room of the communal floor, talking about stuff. Audrey is sitting between the Joker and the Reaper. Gathered around her are the other Gotham Villains. In the circle are the other Avengers, Batman, Pietro, Wanda, Coulson, and Fury.

Today is a wonderful day because the gauze is coming off of Audrey's head. Banner is kneeling in front of her, slowly unwrapping the gauze. Once it's gone, she slowly looks around, blinking in the brightness, before she smiles.

"I can see. It's a little blurry." She admits, looking back down at Banner, right hand squeezing Joker's left hand gently.

"Great. It should get better." Banner gratefully says. "It looked like the retina could've detached, but you will have a nice scar."

"Oh." Audrey says, left hand rising to her temple. Feeling the stitches, she grimaces. "Can I put a bandage on it? I pick things, making scars from tiny scratches or making things worse." She adds.

"Of course." Natasha says, handing Banner a big pretty Halloween bandage that has spiders and cobwebs on it.

Audrey smiles when she sees the bandage, before looking up and smiling at Natasha in thanks. The Black Widow returns the grin. Banner gently puts the bandage on Audrey's temple, glad that it covers the gash.

"My friends, I have glorious news." Thor loudly announces, stepping into the area, coming off the elevator.

His booming tone surprises Audrey who jumps. Everyone turns to Thor, who steps to the side, showing Jane, Darcy, and Erik. Behind them are the Warrior's Three and Sif. All of them step into the room, moving gracefully.

Erik is moving about without his usual kilt, finally wearing pants again. He doesn't like pants after being brainwashed. His face seems years younger without the lines of wariness that he's had since being brainwashed.

"What is the news, Thor?" Coulson asks, glad at seeing Erik being more himself, wary of the other Asgardians.

"My brother went to trial for what he did. During it, we found out something strange. " Thor explains, briefly pausing. "My brother was with babe that was poisoning him. That's why he tried to take over the Earth."

Always thinking of others before herself, Audrey jumps up, walking over to Thor, saying. "Oh my gosh! Is he alright?"

"Yes he is. We managed to heal his body, though his mind is still delicate." Thor replies, softly smiling down at Audrey.

"I will bake cookies for him. That helped Ms. Tina when she went through it." Audrey quickly says, walking towards the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about your brother." The Joker says as he stands up, walking over to Thor. "Audrey's cookies are delicious. I'm sure he will like them."

"I believe you but what he did was unacceptable. Keep him away from Pepper." Tony adds as the others all nod their heads in agreements.

"What?" Audrey says, standing in the archway between the dining room and the living room. "How could you guys? You still like Clint and Erik."

Tears appear in her sapphire blue eyes that actually sparkle like diamonds. She turns, running away, not wanting anyone to see her crying. The Joker and the Villains chase after her, after they glare at the others.

**The story about Loki being pregnant with a poisoned child is not mine. It is madwriter223 named Poisoned with Child. Just thought it would be an interesting addition to this story. Though mine will not be like madwriter223's, except for the poisoned part and visiting his real family.**


	13. Chapter 13: Meeting Loki and Odin

**Hope you like this chapter. I have more than thirty people following my stories. I'm so happy. Thank you all for following or favoriting my stories. Yippee!**

**3****rd**** POV:**

It has been three days since Thor explained what happened to Loki. Audrey mostly stays in her room or with the Villains. She is slowly starting to talk with the Avengers, friends, and Batman again but is wary around them.

They all hate how insecure she is around them now. It is almost like when she first came to the Tower. Her body tenses when anyone moves, expecting to be hit or something. That thought makes everyone extremely mad.

She did bake cookies and give them to Thor. He didn't say anything meaningful to her, just that Loki would like them. Then he asked if she could bake him some cookies, a bunch of them. She just nodded at that, smiling.

Every day she has baked some kind of desert. There is always enough for everyone in the Tower, especially for Thor, Steve, and Bucky. They eat more than all the others combined. But Audrey doesn't seem to mind, smiling happily.

Finally the big day is happening. Loki, their father, and some guards will be visiting Earth. For security, they will be in the desert of Mexico, where Thor first came to Earth. They want to see Audrey and the Avengers.

None of the Avengers want Audrey to get close to Loki. Minutes before leaving, Thor just grabbed Audrey before flying towards Mexico. The Avengers got into their quinjet, except Tony who got into his suit, following the Asgardian.

This quinjet is bigger, having to be able to hold all the Avengers and some SHIELD personal. Sam Wilson, Vision, Pietro, Wanda, and Reaper are now Avengers. The SHIELD personals allowed are Director Fury, Agent Hill, and Agent Coulson.

Thor lands first, setting Audrey down. She grimaces at him, clearly not liking their flying. She takes a deep breath, trying not to puke. Once she's sure, she ups her grimace to a glare, which makes Thor wince like a dog about to be punished.

"That was horrible. Next time I don't want to be able to see." She points out, before turning to the other Asgardians. "Hello."

Tony lands in front of Audrey. He steps backwards, forcing her backwards. She ducks away from him, moving closer to Thor. When the quinjet lands, everyone quickly gets off, wanting to be ready to keep Audrey safe from Loki.

"Father, I brought Lady Audrey who made the cookies for Loki." Thor announces, putting his hands on Audrey's shoulders and moving her in front of him.

"Why did you do that?" Odin demands; staring at Audrey with his one good eye like he's trying to see into her soul.

"Because I thought they would make him feel better." She answers, like it's something that anybody would do.

"Are you frightened of Loki?" Odin asks, looking at Audrey like he can't believe that she would be that kind for anyone.

After thinking for a moment, Audrey hesitantly replies, a little unsure of how people will take it. "Yes and no."

"What do you mean? How can you be frightened of him but not be?" Odin demands, startling Audrey who jerks back, into Thor.

"I'm scared of everyone. But I don't think Loki will attack anyone for no apparent reason." Audrey tries to explain.


	14. Chapter 14: Love Story

**YIIPPEE, I'm back. Sorry this has been a while. We have been getting wood ready for the fireplace. Also my husband and I are trying to get pregnant so that takes some time too. Maybe good news is that we might be pregnant. Hope you like this new chapter.**

Loki changes into a dark blue suit. There is a light blue glow around him that sparks a few memories in my mind of GA. He takes a step forward, looking at me like he knows me and hoping that I know him too.

"You're GA." I whisper in shock, looking him up and down before walking towards him, trusting him completely.

Reaching him, I wrap my arms around his waist. Setting the left side of my head on Loki's chest, I hold him close but not tightly, not wanting to hurt him. His arms wrap around my shoulders, over my arms, almost protectively.

"What is going on? How do you know him? How could you trust him so easily?" Stark demands, taking one step forward.

Staying close to Loki, I turn around to the Avengers, answering. "He is my Guardian Angel, a man who has saved me many times."

_I don't tell them everything; like how my adoptive families sent me to therapist because I told them about GA. The therapist gave me electric shock therapy once a week, upping the voltage every time. Soon I just stopped telling them about GA._

"Loki, why didn't you tell me about saving a mortal woman?" Odin demands, eye glaring at Loki in an unsure way.

"Maybe because you didn't like mortals before your oldest son fell in love with one." I answer, turning to Odin, a little angry.

"Father, how could I tell you that I was falling in love with a child, one that you would never make immortal?" Loki asks, sounding heartbroken.

"Love?" I whisper, turning around to Loki. "Are you saying what I think you are saying?" I hesitantly ask, scared of the answer.

"Yes. I fell in love with you at your high school, when you were dancing around during Shop Class." He replies, smiling.

Happy, I pull him close, kissing him. His arms wrap around my waist, holding me close. Warmness spreads from the top of my head to the tips of my toes. It's like the invention of the kiss, more amazing than any other kiss.

"I would like you both to come to Asgard. It will give us time to get to know your love." Odin announces, shocked but happy.

"Ok, as long as Loki can come to visit my brother and friends." I compromise; glad that I have family once again.

"I will personally take Loki to see your mortal family." Odin promises, before adding. "Frigga will be so happy about this."

Loki nods, kissing me again. Fireworks flash behind my closed eye-lids, though I don't remember when I closed them. Also I don't remember wrapping my arms around his neck but I did and I like how close I can get to him.

Thor comes up, slapping Loki on the back, though Loki doesn't break the kiss. The bigger brother goes over to Odin, who just smiles. Odin can see the deep bond that Loki and I share, like the one Odin and Frigga have for each other, the one that Thor and Jane also have.

"Mother is going to enjoy having another girl to spoil. She didn't get to spend much time with Jane when we last visited." Thor tells Odin.

"Son, tell me of Lady Audrey's family? Are they nice?" Odin asks, hoping that Loki doesn't get burned like last time.

"He is a Villain but mostly for people who abuse others. When Lady Audrey was younger, she was abused by her classmates. They buried her alive, that is why her brother started killing. He has become gentle around those he likes." Thor admits.

"What about you? Is he gentle around you?" Odin asks, finally looking at Thor briefly before turning back to Loki and me.

"Yes he is. Only because I don't think that Loki should be put in prison or anything. When the others said he wasn't brainwashed, she was the only one who believed me." Thor answers, truthfully.

The Avengers are staring at me and Loki in shock. They can't believe that someone like me has found a love with someone like Loki. We are two very different people but we like some of the same things and enjoy being around each other.

Loki is amazed that he has finally found the girl he saves after so many years. She has grown into a beautiful young adult, whose love shines for everyone to see. Also her sweet nature is a beacon for others to be joyful and forgivable.


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

**Hello, everyone. Hope you have liked this story. I might do a part two but I'm not sure yet.**

It has been five hundred years since Loki and Audrey reunited. They married on Asgard. Odin gave her the Golden Apple to make her immortal. Then they had another ceremony on Midgard, with her strange family and the Avengers.

She was with all her uncles, brother, and most of the Avengers when they died. All the Villains slowed down with their evilness. By the time they had died, they were all good guys. Audrey let all of them come to Asgard from time to time.

It only took a couple months before Audrey was pregnant. She had a hard time, since the baby was magic and half Jotunheim. Loki helped Audrey thru it all, calming the baby and keeping Audrey's body temperature normal.

Together, they had twenty babies, all females, so far. Each one had three or more years between them. Only a couple pregnancies went good. Audrey had lots of cravings for pizza and tomatoes. With one pregnancy, she would only eat ice cream.

Audrey and Loki named all the children after flowers. Some of the children have immortality while some are mortals. The immortals are slowly finding their loves, which have to deal with Thor, Loki, and sometimes Odin.

The ones that are mortals went down to Midgard to find mates. Odin would make them immortal only if the husband wanted too. Loki and Audrey were present at the births of all their grandchildren and their mortal children and grandchildren's deaths.

Strangely, the mortal children of Audrey and Loki do not pass on their gene of possible immortality. So their mortal children's lines will never be immortal unless they eat the golden apply that Odin might bestow on them.

##########################################################################################################

Lily is the oldest and immortal. She couldn't shape shift but had magic. She got Loki's hair but Audrey's eyes. Also she got Loki's silver tongue which helped her in diplomacy, especially when ambassadors from different planets came by.

Petunia is the next oldest. She has Audrey's eyes and hair. Though she has magic, she can't shape shift. Her jokes are mostly on Thor. She is engaged to Thor's youngest son, Bor, which is named after Thor and Loki's deceased very much older brother.

Heather was born next. She is the one that Audrey could only eat ice cream. She and her husband, Prince William of Wales, have decided to stay mortal. They had three children and fifteen grandchildren before they died.

Rose came next. She was exactly like the flower. Even though she was very pretty, she had an evil heart. She tried to take over Asgard but Odin banished her to live on a planet that doesn't have any life signs. Sadly she died by falling into a volcano.

Tulip is next. She was sweet and funny. Though mortal, she fell in love with Fandral, who finally lowered his expectations. She is very fertile, giving birth to four sets of twins (twins are normal in Audrey's family).

Daisy came after. She wasn't mortal but fell for a mortal, Pepper and Tony's son, Phillip. Phillip didn't want to become immortal. Daisy was very sad when Phillip died during a great battle against Rose. They had three children who are all immortals.

Bell was seventh and mortal. She fell in love with a mobster's enforcer, Riley. Riley tried to save Bell but was killed. Bell died from bullet wounds but everyone said that she mostly gave up because Riley was gone. They didn't have any children.

Dahlia is eighth. She was immortal. She and Sif run around having adventures and battles. Thor and Loki sometimes go along, making sure that both are safe. She hasn't fallen for anyone, mortal or immortal.

Willow is ninth. She was mortal and fell in love with a werewolf from a different planet. Odin graced her with the golden apple. The werewolf and his people come and visit every few years. They have sextuplets, all werewolves and immortal.

Ginger is tenth. She has vibrant red hair. She is sweet but can go to furious with the wrong word. She had both magic and shape shifting. She hasn't found her mate but is looking. She has had one child with a one night stand.

Carnation was eleventh. She was mortal and married a lawyer. They had three children and six grandchildren before they died. The grandchildren have become a mafia family because Carnation was killed by an assassin.

Iris was twelfth and mortal. She was possessed by Rose's second in command, and tried to kill Audrey and Loki. At the time Audrey was pregnant so the fetus' magic saved Audrey, killing Iris. Iris was already dead from the possession.

Narcissus was thirteen and like her namesake. She was very pretty and vain. Every day she would carry a mirror and check her reflection every ten minutes. She was the only one who noticed Iris' possession because the mirror's reflection showed it.

Orchid was fourteen and had a gift for growing things. She was mortal and had the best garden in Ireland. She and her wife adopted six children and had thirty grandchildren. The family had lots of problems being lesbians.

Pear is the fifteenth child. She likes dancing around in snow, not wanting to grow up. She hopes that Peter Pan is real and would come get her. Audrey and Loki don't discourage her, knowing that even though Pear is smart, she is just child-like.

Blossom was sixteenth. She was immortal. Her husband didn't want to become immortal and divorced Blossom, who was pregnant. Audrey and Loki take care of the son because Blossom died in the battle against Rose.

Anne is seventeenth. She fell in love with Bruce and Betty's son, Roger. They became immortals, soon after the Hulk was banished from Earth. They have six children who love to listen to Audrey and Loki's stories of battles and loves.

Sunflower is the most absent minded and the eighteenth child. She forgets dates, parties, if she's wearing clothes, and everything else. Frigga is trying to help Sunflower but isn't getting anywhere. If she has found love, she has forgotten it or not told anyone.

Bird was the nineteenth child. She had the ability to fly but was mortal. She found love with a police officer. When the husband was shot off the ceiling, Bird followed, not able to live without her mate. They left behind two girls, who grew up in Asgard and fell in love with knights.

Paradise was the twentieth child. She tried to get Rose back from the planet but was too late. She went into a rage but didn't want to hurt her family. She picked a fight with blood-thirsty pirates who killed her slowly and painfully.


End file.
